


With Trembling Hands And Hearts Full Of Love

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all his years as doctor or the head of Atlantis Medical, Carson had never seen a couple more devoted to each other, and the idea of parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Trembling Hands And Hearts Full Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Claire
> 
> I never got to know clwilson, but I feel her loss in the people around me. She obviously was a lovely person, who cared deeply about her fandom, and her friends, and such love will never go unnoticed, or fade with her passing. I wanted to write something to honour that, and the muses granted me with this little story. So this is in memory of Claire, and for all her friends *hugs*
> 
> The fic can also be read [on the Parrish/Lorne comm on LJ](http://parrish-lorne.livejournal.com/170444.html), and [on my own LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/29572.html)

 

With Trembling Hands And Hearts Full Of Love

 

As he recalled from his time working in a hospital, dealing with one father-to-be was often challenge enough, but two of them more than quadrupled the amount of nervous expectation in the room. Doctor Carson Beckett quietly observed the two men sitting across his office desk and couldn’t help but smile at the happy look on their faces, and the way their joined hands kept tangling and untangling in loving but shaky caresses. In all his years as doctor or the head of Atlantis Medical, Carson had never seen a couple more devoted to each other, and the idea of parenthood.

The fact that he had come to know these men personally, made the matter an even more joyous one. David Parrish was as brilliant a botanist and researcher as he was a loved co-worker—no doubt one reason why their Pharmaceutical Research and Development department had fared better than their competitors. David cared about his work, cared about the people his work would save, and his enthusiasm had spread throughout the entire lab, if not the entire company. It had certainly captured the attention of his boss, and the heart of Evan Lorne.

Even now Carson found it hard to believe he was looking at the same man he had met five years back. The newly hired security officer had exuded such military strictness, and though he never was the type to be broody, it had been evident to any who met him that Evan also used his humour as shield; for what, none dared to ask. Being too curious for his own good as well as feeling it was his duty, Carson had gone through his records. This man, who was now about to melt into a puddle from sheer happiness, had during his life and career witnessed things no-one ever should, yet come out sane. Whatever had been the last straw and made Evan leave the military, had probably saved him, as it had brought the man where he was today. Carson would never regret his decision to make Evan the head of security, and allow him access to the heart of his business—if for nothing else, than for playing his small part in bringing these two lovebirds together.

“Hey, boss,” Evan suddenly turned to Carson, bringing the doctor’s mind back to focus, “everything alright? It’s not like you to be so quiet.” A hint of a frown appeared on his forehead, a minute sign of the swirling mass of doubts beginning to gather in his mind. The couple had climbed many a hurdle on their way to becoming a family.

“Oh, do forgive me lads, I just got lost in reminiscing for a while,” Carson promptly soothed them, and laid out the adoption papers on the desk. “Now, I just need you signatures, and we’re all done.” He offered Evan a pen, and he and David both signed the documents. For David it took a while to stop his hands from trembling.

“Thank you,” he said quietly as he finally laid the pen down, eyes tearing up a bit, but smiling radiantly. “I can’t even tell you how much... Can I...” David asked, rising form his chair.

“Oh, come ‘ere, my friend,” Carson answered, standing up and walking around his desk to receive the crushing but happy hug. It was no effort on his part to hug back, barely holding back tears himself. “I was more than happy to do whatever I could to help.” After all, owning a major pharmaceutical company had to have its perks, not to mention having a few friends in an adoption agency. After a long moment David released him, clearly unable to wipe the smile off his face. Evan stood up and offered his hand for shaking, but after taking it Carson pulled him in for a hug as well. It only took a second for the cautious man’s discomfort to fade, and he wrapped his arms around Carson in a grateful and lung deflating hold.

“Thank you,” Evan whispered as he let go, and turned to hug David instead, hiding his face in the other’s shoulder. And if Carson happened to hear a quiet sob, he made no mention of it, only retrieved a tissue from a box on his desk and discreetly handed it over, and turned to collect the precious documents into his hands.

“Have you already decided on a name?” Carson inquired, making a final check that all signatures from all the required officials and people involved were in place before enclosing the papers in a large envelope. He’d be making a visit to the agency as soon as they were done here. The last thing to go in was the picture of a little baby girl, with bright eyes and an even brighter smile that would light up any room.

“Claire,” the two new fathers replied simultaneously. “After a friend,” David added, with both sorrow and such warmth in his voice. And Carson was certain that the child could not have gotten a better name, or parents who would love her more.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
